


Not So Righteous

by Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F Kissing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, High Heels, Kissing, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, mirror kink, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings/pseuds/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings
Summary: After your outburst, Steve decides he can’t keep holding back, and for once he decides not be the righteous super hero everyone looks upto. Instead follow his instinct.





	Not So Righteous

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Updating my ao3 finally. Due to Tumblr change in policy it's better to back up my work. I have way too many stories to be posted here, so stay tuned. 
> 
> As always Thanks for reading.
> 
> This is definitely out of my comfort zone, as first time writing SMUT.

“Peter fucking Parker”, you called

“Where is that little bugger?” You asked as you entered the common room.

It was filled with lot of people but you didn’t care, you had it enough with Tony’s prodigal son.

“Peter Parker, don’t hide. You will only make it worst” you warned

“Y/N calm down, what’s going on?” Steve asked in his cap voice

You looked around, taking in the audience. You were out for blood.

“Ohh don’t you meddle you righteous man, I have had enough with that bugger and his antics…” some obscene curses came out of your mouth in Italian, German, French and Russian.

“Y/N please he is just a kid, stop cursing in his name” he warned

“Handover that culprit and I’ll shut up” you retorted

You could see disapproval on his face.

“Hey grandpa, don’t need  _you_  telling me what to do!” you said

Bucky & Sam who were playing video game just snorted at your retort

“Ok, kids Daddy’s here” Tony announced

“y/n dear, whatever the kid has done I will fix it” He said

“Yes that’s it shield him, don’t let him take responsibility” you responded

“Ok enough” Steve said in his cap voice again

“Either say what he did or drop it & walk it off” he asked you

You were now seething, “F.R.I.D.A.Y. please bring up the footage” you asked the AI

F.R.I.D.A.Y. played the footage on TV screen.

Everyone could see, Peter & Ned fighting with each other with Star war Sabers. They were not actually harmful but when the laser came in contact with things it literally cut through them.

The fight had started in Tony’s lab and ended in your work space. Everyone saw your space wrecked and boys dropping the stuff and running.

“Ok, so they got little carried away, why are you so upset? I will replace everything by morning” Tony promised

“Now calm down” He asked

“Calm down?” You asked now fully losing it, 

“I’ll tell you what my problem is, I have specifically told I don’t like kids playing around my lab and your little soldier doesn’t listen and…” 

You were so pissed that you didn’t realize that another  _asgarudian_ lounging next to Thor drinking Jack Daniel from the bottle just rolled her eyes and got up from her seat walked towards you.

As you continued your rant she just stood in front of you. For one moment she looked at you and then she crashed her lips on yours, kissed you deep entwining her hand in your hair to turn your head slightly to get better angle and other hand squeezed your butt & slapped it lightly. After each slap she caressed it. 

You were perplexed but at the same time  _desire_ in you just gave in.

Steve watched the scene with wide eyes. He couldn’t understand what to make of it.

When your voice died down both Bucky & Sam paused their game to check what was happening, as they turned and saw what was happening they just elbow bump each other and said in unison

“ _NICE_ ”

At the same time Steve looked at them astound and they went back to their game.

After couple of minutes when she realized you were struggling for air she released you and smirked at you.

“Well that shut her up” Tony said

“Well done Brunhilde” Thor apprised his team mate she just shrugged and went back to the couch

“What has gotten into you, y/n?” Natasha asked

You were still in haze from the kiss unable to form words.

Suddenly you turned & went into the kitchen, as tears pooled in your eyes threatened to spill.

She followed you as you tried to collect yourself.

“You need to get laid. That prick boyfriend of yours clearly hurt you and you are taking out your anger on wrong people” Natasha remarked

“We’re going out tonight” She announced

“Hey Tony, can you get us in that new club that opened recently” Nat asked

“Daddy can get you anywhere you want baby” Tony said

Everyone just rolled their eyes at his comment.

“Great! We are going out people. Let’s meet here in an hour” Natasha instructed

“Bucky and I have to attend dinner with T’challa so we can’t come” Steve said, still in shock what had transpired in front of him.

“Fine, rest of you go & get ready” Natasha ordered.

He just sat down next to Sam unable to hide his displeasure.

“Hey it was just a kiss, it didn’t mean anything” Bucky said

“Yeah sure” Steve mumbled

“Look, she broke up with her boyfriend now is the good chance as any” Sam said

“You can go to the club thing, I’ll apologies to T’challa for you I’m sure he will understand” Bucky offered

“No I can’t do that” Steve said “I owe him big time, I can’t decline his invitation” he reasoned

“Well I need to get ready, see you guys” Sam said as he got up

Steve was lost in his head, why couldn’t he just tell you he liked you. He knew you since DC. You were one of the people who helped him during whole chaos. But then Bucky thing happened and he kissed Natasha, later was involved with Sharon, which took him further away from you than he liked.

You always had liking for the man, but he never made a move so you kept your mouth shut. When eventually you moved to compound your friendship or whatever it was, was rekindled.

Late night strolls or silent company in common area. Although you couldn’t keep up with him he worked out with you. Then the Accords happened and whatever was built was shambled again.

You didn’t bother to rebuild it once everyone came back together, with pure thought that if nothing happened thus far it was doomed and no point in pursuing something.

But he keeping the distance only fueled your anger, so you made lot of stupid decisions like getting into wrong relationships like the one you ended not long ago.

Steve was still in his stupor, when Bucky’s voice brought him out of it.

“We better get ready pal” he said

Seeing Steve’s internal battle Bucky sighed heavily.

“Listen man, if it’s bothering you so much just make a move. Talk to her” Bucky asked

“What both of you are doing, is not good for either of you” he said

“As if she will listen to me” Steve said

“You don’t know it, until you try” Bucky said as he left the room

His mood was definitely soured when he saw someone else kissing you. He already had to watch that stupid boyfriend of yours but this was something else. Also it looked like you enjoyed it as well, without further thought Steve left to get ready.

You took long shower and tried to decide what to wear. You were feeling sudden daring self this evening so you chose a dress which was rather short and left nothing to imagination.

You looked at yourself feeling,

Pretty?

No!

Hot?

No!

“Content”

That’s what you were feeling! You were going to let loose tonight and enjoy yourself & take whatever came your way.

As you were doing final touches to your make up, you saw a glass filled with amber liquid & a velvet box placed next to it, on your bed. There was a note,

_“To help let that uptight ass of yours a little loose” – Natasha ;)_

‘What the hell?’ you thought

You took a sip from the glass & opened the box. ‘Ugh this woman’ you toyed with the jewel object.

By the time you finished the drink you were feeling little relaxed. You gave it a thought then said, ‘why not’

The liquid was already doing its work, you opened your mouth & soak the metal with your alcohol mixed saliva. In your daze you actually sucked on it.

You were bending over your vanity to put the object in when you hear a  _gasp_  behind you.

Steve got ready, but he was restless due to his interaction with you earlier. He wanted to see if you were ok, when he walked in your room.

Natasha had left the door slightly open so he thought maybe it was ok to walk in or in reality for once he didn’t bother with his manners.

Thank god he didn’t knock else he would have been deprived of the  _view_  in front of him.

You bent over your vanity with dress hiked up, he could clearly see your lacy undergarment, you were about to put small jewel in your tight hole.

When you heard the gasp you looked up into the mirror, you saw super soldier ogling at you. Something about your demeanor challenged him to inch closer to you.

Your gaze clearly held him in place. He couldn’t stop admiring your red lips, and the dress you wore that left too little to imagination. Then his gaze left from your butt and travelled below, those damn  ** _high_**   ** _heels_**  that made your legs look toned and even hotter.

It was no now never, both of you thought. Steve made the first move.

“Need help?” he asked

“Depends who is offering?” you sassed

His gaze darken he locked the door behind him and in two long strides he closed the distance between two of you.

He pressed himself against you maintaining eye contact with you in the  ** _mirror_**  while he whispered,

“Now now Sugar, it’s not nice to play with old man’s heart like that”

You were ecstatic with his actions, you have been waiting for this so long, but something in you was still not ready to give in that easily. So you sassed back.

“But Bucky is not here” you said blinking your eyelashes innocently.

This earned you hard smack on your exposed butt cheek. You huffed at the sting. He caressed it, and then squeezed it.

Steve took the little jewel from your hand, “Open your mouth” he commanded

You did as you were told while keeping the eye contact with him through the mirror. You sucked the object as you pushed yourself back to his crotch, clearly your actions were having effect on him.

He kissed your neck and said “Tell me now if you don’t want this and I’ll walk away”

“Don’t stop” all you could say

He hiked up your dress, pulled your thong down and put the jewel in with one swift move.

He just smiled, when he saw mix expression on your face. Then he kissed you hungrily, pressing your back to his front. He was trying to put as much as possible in that kiss. He wanted you & he was there to say that.

He didn’t care that all his decency flew out of the window the moment he saw you.

He was not planning to be a perfect gentleman or whatever right now. He just wanted to be a man who let his primal instincts take over.

You reached out one hand behind and rubbed him through his pants.

“Don’t start something if you don’t intend to go till end” he said

“Who said I wanted to stop” you asked

“God that mouth, next time I’m gonna have you on your knees and fuck it real good but right now we need to hurry up” he said

Who knew Captain America the golden boy could talk like this? You just enjoyed this, the real him.

You could feel him rock hard and trying to push into your hand, clearly looking for relief.

He pushed your thong further down, his other hand snacked around your middle while his fingers made their way down to check if you were ready for him.

He dipped two fingers in your heat, he growled when he felt you soaking wet. You were clutching him tighter.

He freed himself and bent you over the vanity to get better angle.

“We will have to be quick darling” Steve said

You just hummed in response.

As he entered you slowly, trying not to hurt you and understanding the fullness you felt due to the jewel sitting snuggly in your other hole. He tugged on it and you moaned at the same time he felt you letting loose a little bit. This helped him sit himself completely.

Once adjusted he thrusts slowly. Your moans were now louder and your head fell as you closed your eyes.

He  ** _spanked_**  you in succession, which made you shot up your gaze to meet his dark eyes.

“Keep looking at me sugar” he ordered

You maintained the eye contact with him, as this display of dominance was getting you closer to your release.

He was chasing his release faster when he grabbed your jaw turning your head towards him and kissing you impatiently. His breath was ragged now, and with your slick running down your thighs he could feel that you were not further behind.

He bite your lower lip just enough to add to the swelling. Then whispered in your ear,

“Let it go sugar, cum for me”

You just whimpered as you clutched the vanity harder. His pace was now hard & fast.

He spanked you again when he felt your eyes closing with ecstasy, which was too much to take.

“Want to see you fall apart darling, don’t you dare close your eyes” he warned

The moment your eyes met, your release wash over you. To see you fall apart made Steve achieve his relief instantly. Your moans & his groans echoed through your room.

Once both of you calmed down, Steve steadied both of you. You were still dazed, body & mind still tried to comprehend what had transpired. Steve returned from bathroom couple of minutes later already cleaned himself.

He cleaned you with warm wash cloth as he gave you warm smile when you hummed in appreciation for his actions.

He supported you as you pulled your thong back up & smoothen your dress.

He turned you towards him, and raised your lips to his. This kiss was different, it was gentle and not hurried with thrones of passion.

His lips curved up, when you leaned into him and hugged him in the middle. He kissed your forehead.

“We need to get going darling” he said

“All I wanna do is drop in my bed and sleep through the night” you said

“C’mon, everyone must be ready to take you out & show you some good time” he smiled

“hmmm, but you already showed me good time, don’t need anything else” you argued

“C’mon love” he said “we can’t be rude to them”

You just whined.

“Ok, be a good girl and go to the club & I promise to continue once we return” he said

You smiled at the prospect.

“and what if I’m naughty?” you challenged

“ohh baby, then I promise that you won’t be able to sit straight for a week” he said as he palmed your butt.

“Ok, Captain” you said with mock salute

“You’re trouble, you know that?” he asked as he grabbed you by your ass and kissed you once more.

Both of you made yourselves look presentable and made your way to the door.

When you opened it, you saw Natasha, Bucky & Sam standing there.

Natasha had devilish grin, “Finally that uptight ass of yours got whipped” she said

You looked at her with wide eyes.

“Man he doesn’t even have to go to club to score hottest chick” Sam exclaimed

Bucky was smiling at his best friend and said, 

“Hey punk, I just asked to talk” he winked at you and asked

“Who’s the grandpa now, huh y/n?”

You buried your face in Steve’s chest and he hugged you.

To avoid further embarrassment, he just ordered them to get moving in his “Captain America” voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Show me some love. Tell me if you’re enjoying my writing. is it any good or bad. Would love to hear from you. xoxo :)


End file.
